


【燦菲】是他的神

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 神父燦×貓妖菲
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 5





	【燦菲】是他的神

*私設有，OOC注意  
*有車，慎入

「喵嗚ーー」

睡夢中好像有什麼在呼喚，宛若神的旨意般不可違逆。方燦受制約似地立即醒了但沒有睜眼，最近聽聞又處理村裡的怪事太多了，無一不在提醒他謹慎。手掌附上了胸前默念幾句，纂著十字任冰涼滲透掌心鎮定心神。突如其來跳躍到床邊的下陷讓他呼吸一滯，動作分明是貓兒的靈巧輕盈，而後輕手輕腳地踏上他微顫的心尖。

「喵嗚ーー」

真是貓嗎？清晰地感受到毛絨絨的尾巴掃過他的大腿附近游移，跨在他身體兩側的細腿兒卻在他膝間交疊為這個猜測畫上叉。才在臆想分神，一雙細嫩至極的小手就捧住他的雙頰，溫熱的柔情流轉於鬢邊，濕潤的唇舌貼了上來，囫圇釋出全部的善意。

「喵嗚ーー」

他在又一次的問候時小心翼翼地睜開眼，頓時分不清自己是不是還處在夢境。月光正伏在他身上，銀白色的光芒發亮閃耀，指尖都要變得透光透明。方燦愣了半會總算是知道自己是遇上怪事了，那是魅惑人心縱情於慾的貓妖，侍奉神的人理當絕緣。

可細膩的神父又覺得有那麼一丁點不一樣，太純淨了。貓妖舔舐著他臉頰，動作沒有半點慾念挑逗，反倒像是安撫、像是奇幻的精靈降下祝詞。方燦見他沒有一絲惡意，理性地決定和他說說話，撐起身子坐起身，貓妖仍沒有因為姿勢的變換放棄黏在他腿上。年輕神父無奈地輕嘆，沉穩的嗓音細語問道：「我是這裡的神父叫做方燦，你怎麼會到這裡來？」

「我叫李龍馥⋯⋯」跟想像中還有清秀長相形成反差的聲音，低低地迴盪在兩人之間，近到只剩一個呼吸的距離，「我來找您幫我。」

說完李龍馥便環上對面人的頸脖露出甜甜笑容，方燦神情困惑地望進他瞇起而上挑的眼角紋路，終於適應了月光的光華。他這才發現月光仙子也會帶著璀璨星光同行，男孩白淨的小臉上綴滿了迷人的雀斑，恍惚間他念起常常在樹上在路旁撫摸的那隻白貓，臉上也有標誌性的點點斑紋。

「您想起來了嗎？」渾厚的低音像從洞穴裡傳來卻不晦暗，應該說那聲音就是探出山洞豁然開朗的那束光，照亮了方燦的記憶和緣分。他記起每回到村裡，經過一個轉角總會期待一下，或許能巧遇神話般夢幻的小貓。也總是驀然回首，是貓科妖精獨有的黠慧頑皮，讓每次偶然在街角等著便成了命中註定。

「是你啊。」怪不得懷裡的氣息是如此熟悉，方燦溫順的眉眼舒展開來，眼底透著孩童般純粹的幸福喜悅。他伸手撫了撫乖順的腦袋，搓揉藏在蓬鬆髮絲裡的小巧耳朵，是讓人十分眷戀的可愛，忍不住用上哄孩子的語氣，「那龍馥找我幫忙什麼呢？」

「喵⋯⋯」舒服的撫摸引起帶著獸性的叫聲，李龍馥捲起尾巴纏住方燦結實的大腿跟，不知是有意還是無意地蹭動，撩動神父的每根心弦。幫什麼根本無需多問，擔當神職的冷靜自持倏地方燦被逮了回來，他圈起貓妖盈盈一握的細腰，制住埋下隱晦火種的撒嬌，「我想不可以的。」

方燦苦笑，胸前的神聖見證著，他不該違背他受的一切教育。可誰知貓尾巴不像他看上去那麼脆弱，李龍馥轉向已不容置疑的力度圈住打理教堂大小事的那隻手腕，末端曖昧地搔了搔掌心。叼住了微翹的雙唇，李龍馥表面略粗糙的貓舌一下下黏人地舔吻，方燦可以看到微瞇的水潤大眼寫滿了樸實認真的勾引。他以為他應當超脫塵世的心，為甜美動人的貓兒再次向凡間歸去，急不可耐地悸動了起來。

「我喜歡您。喜歡、燦哥。」一秒就能吸引人的聲音化作最真摯的告白，李龍馥弓起背爬上方燦肩頭壓倒他，每句真情流露又消融在每個吻之中，「喜歡燦哥常常來找我，喜歡燦哥溫柔摸摸我，喜歡燦哥給我偷帶小魚乾，喜歡燦哥⋯⋯」

「龍馥，我是神的使者，不可以。」方燦雙手輕輕搭上貓妖纖細的肩膀，像是做著最後掙扎，他的制止卻不帶半點強硬。李龍馥不再點上任何火苗，只是靜靜地望著白皙到可能和自己一樣遺傳自月光的臉龐，看似貪玩地啃咬發燙的耳垂，「我喜歡燦哥，想要燦哥。」

在是個神父之前他也是個男人，微弱的低吼幾乎出於本能，那麼乾淨的喜愛崇拜要比撩人的妖嬈誘惑，讓人更想全染上自己的顏色。

胸前的神聖見證著，今夜李龍馥就是方燦的神。

純黑的修道服被掀開，方燦任由李龍馥吮吻過他猶如大藝術家雕琢的腹肌，晶瑩勾得肌理塊塊分明，伴隨著細小的喵嗚聲。被迫沉睡已久的慾望瞬間解除封印，晃眼的大片白皮膚漸漸泛起潮紅，方燦只覺得情潮來得又急又狠，如從窗楹灑下的月光密不透風地包裹住他。

貓妖趴跪在神父腿間，虔誠崇敬的祈禱，俯首納入今夜的秘密。方燦壓抑的吐息隨著李龍馥的起伏吞吐紊亂了起來，紅了眸子他抓了一手的銀白色，挺動腰部直直頂往少年的嗓子眼。幾下過分的刺激讓李龍馥止不住顫抖，一直到白稠大面積地沾滿緋紅臉頰，都掩不住眼角噙著的楚楚可憐。

方燦抱起他的神祉到腿上吻去每滴淚，大手數著節節脊樑向探下，要比平時安撫著前來贖罪的眾生都溫柔。李龍馥被滑下的觸感揚起好看的頸線，扭著嬌小的身軀再等不及救贖降臨，嗚聲是天籟、是暗禱，「嗯啊、喵⋯⋯進來⋯⋯」

後方一片蜜液早已潤濕了尾巴根，李龍馥塌下腰讓滿溢的充實感盈滿全身，末梢神經都竄過激靈電流而繃直了。方燦抱緊了懷中的美好，喘息被緊緻感弄得熾熱，他體貼地慢下步伐，在月光的籠罩下柔和地搖曳。

抽離、推入，抽出兩人的靈魂交纏，推到結合的深處交融。那是神使的奉祀，次次揉進最誠敬的獻禮；那是神的恩賜，陣陣奏起最動聽的低吟。

「啊！好喜歡、哥⋯⋯」甬道不可抑制地收緊，李龍馥雙腿環上精壯的腰，下巴擱在寬厚的肩上親吻摩娑，他要更多，至高無上的喜悅。力度控制不住地加重，方燦雙掌按住陷入的腰窩，嘴唇湊向灼熱的頸間留下痕跡，他要更多，難能可貴的奇蹟。

李龍馥攀上了從未到過的頂端，眼前白光乍現像天國的一隅光景，是方燦的擁抱讓他墜回人間，迷迷糊糊又真真切切。貓妖的尾巴蜷成一團，被神父輕柔地按摩放鬆，滿足地癱軟在溫暖的懷裡。

原來貓是液體，方燦伸手撈起於水面若即若離的月影，一切都美得教他屏息。他吻過每一寸惹人憐愛的肌膚、眼睫、髮尾，最後是唇瓣，連黎窩都盛滿虔敬的致愛感謝。

神愛世人，而他的天使唯垂愛予他。

白天沒有月光，沒有夢。方燦捂著太陽穴只感覺昨晚有個好長好長的夜，而他做了好旖旎好綺麗的夢。

拖著異常疲累的身子例行地走進村裡辦公，神父在熟悉的街角撞見熟悉的怪事，一道亮光獨獨照向他。

「喵嗚－－」像那條尾巴一樣，聲音在空中千迴百轉，是撒嬌是禱告是神的祝福。

「龍馥啊，教堂不介意我多養一隻貓哦？」


End file.
